


Until it isn't

by RebAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebAngel/pseuds/RebAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Destiel drabble I wrote for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it isn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexHamato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHamato/gifts).



How did they even come to this?

Dean can't clearly remember. The memory involves prayers and flutter of wings. Long stares and harsh words. 

_"You never stayed."_

_"You never asked me to."_

It feels like trembling fingers, aching to touch. It tastes like breathless kisses. It looks like clothes, scattered on the floor of random hotel rooms.

It seems like the entire world is left behind, blurred and not important enough to be remembered.

So, here they are. Tan skin against cheap white sheets. Blue eyes look up to him, filled with such raw need and adoration that it makes his head spinning.

And Dean has been here before. It's just another hot body, well sculpted and tensed under his own. Until it isn't.

Because it's Cas. And he is here. He is real. And this scares Dean to death.


End file.
